


The Many Ways to See Someone

by KyliePaghan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All of the Sterek, Art!AU, Artist!Derek, Artsy smut., It all started with a prompt for a little fic and turned into this, M/M, Operation Positivity, model!Stiles, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Okay, today we’re going to bring in some models for our charcoals, does anyone have a problem with frontal male or female nudity?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charcoal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: AU. Derek is in art class where he meets Stiles, who is a model.

"Okay, today we’re going to bring in some models for our charcoals, does anyone have a problems with frontal male or female nudity?"  
  
Derek was a bit confused as to why his art teacher had to ask, they were all adults. Then one guy raised his hand mumbling about how naked women made him uncomfortable, and really? It’s art. They’re not going to jump in your lap and demand you fuck them.  
  
But, to each his own. Derek began preparing, covering his finger tips in powder and setting out his charcoal. He heard the door opened and assumed the guy had walked out, but when he looked up, he froze.  
  
The first thing he saw, was all the moles. The marked the young man’s flesh in almost patterns, making shapes and constellations appear in Derek’s mind. The sheet didn’t do much to hide the dips and curves of the model’s body as he moved across the front of the class to sit on the old Victorian style couch set up in front of the easels. “Class, this is Stiles. He’s going to be our nude male model for the next week."  
  
Stiles looked around the room and sent a little wave to everyone. Derek could have been imagining it, but he could have sworn that Stiles’ eyes lingered on him for a little while longer. He felt the heat crawl up the back of his neck as he watch Stiles sit and shift the blanket around to cover his crotch. He looked down and fiddled with his charcoals, not wanting to stare at Stiles while he was trying to get comfortable.  
  
"Today, he won’t be completely nude, but by Wednesday, the sheet will be gone. Today, we’ll just be outlining a basic body shape-" Derek could have slapped her. There was nothing basic about Stiles’ body, everything was intriguing about it. Derek has never wanted to put his mouth all over someone so bad in his whole life. “Stiles has what you would called a lithe body. There’s muscle but it’s subtle, and blemishes, but they’re small." Stiles was perfect. And Derek was staring, he realized as Stiles locked eyes with him and gave him a small smile.  
  
"You’ll have until the end of class to draw him, you can move around, if you’d like, to get different point of views." The teacher said as she turned and walked to the back of the room. She sat down and limply raised her hand, saying ‘you can start’.  
  
Derek immediately moved up towards the front by Stiles’ head setting an angle where most of his drawing will center around the younger man’s face. He couldn’t help it. He wanted to immortalize, and memorize, his face. He jumped slightly when he heard the younger man’s voice.  
  
"Hi." Stiles said softly, darting his eyes towards Derek before looking straight again.  
  
Derek looked at him then back down at his art pad. “Hey."  
  
"You know my name, but I don’t know you, and you’re kind of seeing me almost naked. But with a sheet." Stiles tried not to move too much while he spoke, but Derek could see that he was struggling with that. He could see the energy buzzing underneath the model’s skin and had to resist the urge to reach out and touch it.  
  
"I’m Derek." Was all he replied as he put charcoal to paper. He was glad Stiles caught on to not continue, because Derek wasn’t really sure he could come up with anything witty to talk about. Plus, the lady closest to him was giving him dirty looks.  
  


* * *

  
  
"I hope this is as weird for you as it is for me."  
  
It was Wednesday, and Stiles was laid out before him like a buffet. Of course, it wasn’t just Derek he was laid out in front of. It was also the six other people in his class, that were drawing Stiles.  
  
Stiles was laid out on the same couch, this time with his back to the class and head turned slightly towards right, as if he was looking over his shoulder. Derek was close again, but at enough of a distance where he could get the sweet length of Stiles’ back and the swell of his cheeks with not much of an angle to the prospective.  
  
"You knew what you were getting into, how is it weird?" Derek asked, adding shading along Stiles’ back.  
  
"I’ve modeled for her class before but it’s normally hippie ladies and starving artist. I’ve never had an attractive guy draw my butt before." Stiles informed. Derek could feel the heat rise on the back of his neck. At least now he knew that Stiles found him attractive. “Would you be will to let me be your personal model? Or could I see your drawings of me, at least?"  
  
"I’ve had to switch notebooks, filled the other one up. I could bring the other one tomorrow." Derek watched with a weird feeling as he saw Stiles’ face fall a bit. “Or you could come by my place when you’re done modeling and I can show them to you?" Stiles immediately perked up.  
  
"It’s a date."  
  
Derek hoped his hand writing was legible enough for Stiles to read it when he left the class that day.


	2. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The knocking on his loft door actually caused Derek to stumble off of his stool, almost causing him to knock over his easel. "Coming!" He called as he quickly covered the canvas he was working on. He hurried towards the door, knowing that Stiles was waiting on the other side. Waiting to see the drawing that Derek had done of him. Derek was reasonably nervous._

The knocking on his loft door actually caused Derek to stumble off of his stool, almost causing him to knock over his easel. "Coming!" He called as he quickly covered the canvas he was working on. He hurried towards the door, knowing that Stiles was waiting on the other side. Waiting to see the drawing that Derek had done of him. Derek was reasonably nervous.  
  
He swung open the door and stepped to the side as Stiles cheerily waltz in. Derek had yet to see him in clothes, and couldn't help but think that Stiles filled out tight jeans nicely. Also, he could understand the appeal of plaid, as long as it was Stiles wearing it. Stiles slid off his converse at the door, it must have started raining sometime since he got back, and placed his shoulder bag down beside his shoes.  
  
"You've got a nice place. It's loft-y. And big, really spacious, and I'm technically standing in your bedroom." Stiles blerted out as he spotted Dereks bed, pushed up under the window on the farthest wall. "Or is that a guest bed and your bed is actually up those stairs?" Stiles then asked, after looking around and noticing the spiral staircase. He talked almost too fast for Derek to keep up with, but he answered the younger man anyways.  
  
"Laura, my sister, her room is upstairs, for when she visits me from California." Derek started with, he walked past Stiles and into a little kitchen area, glancing back over his shoulder. "That's my bed. Would you like something to drink? I've got teas, water, some soda." He asked getting a glass down from the cabinet and pouring himself a glass of water. He watched a small smile play out on Stiles' face as he, also, walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Soda's fine." Stiles said, leaning against the counter and resting his chin in his hand. "I was kind of expect art supplies strown all over the place. Maybe a big tarp laid out in the center of your living room. Where do you hide all of your supplies and works?" Stiles asked, watching Derek pull a can of Dr. Pepper out of his fridge. His face lit up. "Do you have secret cubbies that you shove everything in when people come over?"  
  
Derek smiled and crooked his finger for Stiles to follow him. "I've got that part sectioned off." Stiles followed behind him closely as Derek led him to his art cave, as Laura called it. Which was appropriate, seeing as you walked through an arch way to get inside the room, kind of like the openning to a cave.  
  
The canvas that Derek had currently been working on was in the center of the room with an old sheet spread out underneath it to catch paint drips. The easel's cover was just out far enough that it didn't touch the canvas and mess up the paint. Of course, it was the first thing Stiles spotted and he headed straight for it. Derek intercepted him immediately. "It's not finished yet." Derek explained when he saw Stiles' face fell. "You can see it when it's finished." He wrapped a hand around the younger man's wrist and lead him over to some of his finished works. "There's one of you in there." Derek said as he pulled his hand back, looking down and away from Stiles. "I'll go grab the sketchbook that you wanted to look through." He said, scurrying out of the room to go fetch his other drawings of Stiles. He couldn't believe he was actually about to show the subject of his most recent inspiration, his work.  
  
Derek heard a soft noise of surprise and rushed back into his art room to see Stiles sitting on the floor in front of the completed painting of Stiles. Derek had used his sketch from Tuesday morning of Stiles standing in front of a window, shirt off with his jeans opened and hanging low on his hips. Derek had spent all day after he got home Tuesday on the painting and was kind of worried that it hadn't come out right, but watching Stiles right now, sitting in front of the painting, jaw slack and awe in his eyes, Derek couldn't help but preen a little.  
  
"This is me?" Stiles asking softly. "Derek, this is amazing. I've never seen something like this before." The younger man turned to look over his shoulder at Derek. He let a bright smile shine on his face. I can't wait to see your other work." He turned back around and moved the canvas off to the side to look at the rest of the paintings. He grin getting wider with every canvas until he came across one that made him freeze. "Who is this?"  
  
Derek should have thrown the painting out a long time ago. He'd done it back when he was in love with his old art teacher, she never really cared for him, though. He'd painted Kate stretched out on his bed, naked, with the sun shinning through his window over her body. After she betrayed him and laughed in his face about marriage, he'd gone back and splattered red paint all over the painting in anger. You could still tell there was a woman in the bed and that it had been an intimate painting. Now it just looked like a murder scene exploded all of the canvas. "It's someone I thought I was going to be with forever." The finality in vioce couldn't have been mistaken for anything other than what it was. He watched Stiles shrug and then turn it around so they didn't have to look at it.  
  
Stiles stood up and turned to him fully, still smiling. "Are those the sketches?" He asked, stepping closer. Derek nodded and handed them over to Stiles' open hands. The young model walked over to the couch against the wall and plopped down, opening the book. He brought his legs up and crossed them while flipping throught the book, stopping occasionally to look a little longer at a particular drawing. "Is this your sister?" Stiles asked, flipping the book around so Derek could see. It was a sketch he had down of Laura the last time she came down, sitting on a stool at his kitchen counter. He nodded and moved over to the couch to sit down. "These are really good, Derek. Have you thought of putting your stuff up in a gallery?"  
  
"A few of them. My friend back in California sells some for me and sends me the money. It's how I can afford this place." Derek leaned back, and threw his arm over the back of the couch, behind Stiles, while he placed his other on top of his knee. He went rigid as Stiles leaned back, almost leaning against him.  
  
"Wow. Good idea. Do yo have to go to California sometimes for gallery openings or do you just keep your face hidden?" Stiles asked. He flipped to the first sketch of him and stopped, staring down at it. He traced his fingers over the page, being careful not to smudge the charcoal. "You wouldn't sell any of your paintings of me, right?" He asked softly, glancing over at Derek shyly before continuing to look through the book.  
  
A weird burning feeling passed through Derek at Stiles' question. "Of course not. I sell my scenery paintings, not paintings that I do of people. Unless they wanted me to, but even then they'd have to persuade me." He watched Stiles closely, looking for any specific reaction, when he didn't get one he answer the model's other question, "Sometimes I do. If I've got a lot of work up, otherwise I stay here."  
  
Stiles fumbled with the sketchbook for a moment before his face burst into color and he stood. He closed the book and placed it beside Derek on the couch. "I- um, forgot that I had a thing." He spluttered as he backed up and began heading towards the doorway. "Thanks for letting me look at the sketches, we should do this again sometime." Stiles was still blushing furiously as he turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Derek flew off the couch, and towards the front door, wondering if he had said something that caused Stiles to react like that. "Are you okay, Stiles?"  
  
"Yeah, I just forgot that I have a thing with my best friend. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Stiles asked as he fumbled to put his shoes on and grab his bag. Derek had never seen someone move so fast in his entire life.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Derek replied softly as he watched Stiles fly out of his loft like it was burning down. He raced back into his art room and tore through the sketchbook, wondering what Stiles could have seen to make him act like that, when Derek came across the sketch he'd done of Stiles the night before. He'd drawn Stiles with his head tipped back and his mouth open in an obscene way with his cheeks colored in a flush. It was one of Derek's little fantasies that had found it's way onto paper, and Derek wanted to shoot himself for not remembering that it was in there. Stiles' probably thought he was a freak.  
  
Derek would have to talk to Stiles tomorrow after his class and straighten things out with him. He didn't want Stiles disgusted with him, but it was probably a little late for that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can send me a prompt, too!](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)  
>  Anonymous is enable if you don't have a tumblr or don't want me to know your name.


	3. Pastels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to The Many Ways to See Someone.
> 
> I'm almost sorry to see this end, but not really because this chapter was such a pain in the ass to write.

Derek wasn't sure what to say to Stiles. Everything just seemed too much like an excuse and he didn't want that. He wanted Stiles to know that, yes he was interested, but no he didn't expect anything. And with the way Stiles had reacted, he was sure nothing was ever going to happen. Even if Stiles was attracted to him.

Derek blew out a sigh and stepped into the classroom, knowing that he'd be one of the first people there. He wanted to catch Stiles at the beginning of class, before things were drawn out through the day and made even more awkward. He stepped into the room and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Stiles, completely nude, already laid out on the couch. The breath caught in Derek's throat and he choked on the air that he had to gasp in. He could feel the heat rush up his neck to his face and ears.

Stiles still hadn't noticed him and Derek used that to his advantage by just walking up to the couch and clearing his throat. "Stiles about yesterday..." Derek started. The words caught in his throat when Stiles looked up at him and smiled.

"Dude, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have rushed out like that. It wasn't your art, well it was, but not in a bad way!" Stiles said hurriedly when Derek's face fell a little. "I was just shocked by the amount of detail in that drawing even though you've never seen me like that, or anything like that..." He fumbled to sit up and cross his arms over his lap. "Could we maybe talk about this at a different time though? I feel this is not an appropriate conversation to have while I'm...exposed to the rest of your art class."

The blush returned weakly to his neck. "Oh, yeah. You're right. Do you want to meet up after class?"

"I'll stop by your loft." Stiles said with a grin. "Same time."

Derek nodded, stood there awkwardly for a minute, then nodded again and headed to his easel. Looking at Stiles completely nude was making it hard to focus on his sketches.

* * *

  
To be completely honest, Derek was waiting by the door when Stiles knocked. He threw the door open and immediately had both of his arms full of Stiles. The younger male had thrown himself at Derek, dropping his bag and jacket on the floor. Stiles then proceeded to try to climb Derek.

"If you actually see me like that, and find me so attractive that you'd draw me in the middle of an orgasm -oh my god, you drew me coming, you've thought of what I look like having _sex_ -' Stiles was mumbling while wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, and his legs around his waist. He grinned when he felt Derek's hands cup his thighs to hold him up. "Then I can totally get over my fear of being with someone almost twice my size that looks like he could snap me in half."

Derek stood there, shocked, holding up a slightly squirming Stiles. "You're afraid that I could snap you in half?"

Stiles let out a little grumble. "Well, yeah. Look at you. You're all muscle and scruff and you look like a frickin' lumberjack, and I never thought that would be hot, but- ohmygod you have no clue how attractive you are, do you?" Stiles let out a frustrated noise. "If I had any artistic talents, I'd show you, because really? You're the most attractive man I've ever come across, except for Chris Evans, but that's neither here nor there, and you're right here, and so fucking solid with muscle, and  just-"

Derek cut Stiles off with his lips. And it was the best kiss Stiles has ever gotten.

"Stiles, I had to think of my grandmother today during class, just so I could draw you naked. Do you have any clue how attractive you are?" Derek asked, adjusting his grip on Stiles a little. "I could barely focus and I almost fucked up the sketch multiple times because I couldn't stop looking at you spread out on the couch.

"I look good spread out in a bed, too. You know, if you'd ever like to draw that, I'm totally down for it." Stiles suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "And on the floor, or up against the wall. Hell, I even look good in the shower."

Derek let out a smile noise and gripped Stiles tighter. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in my bed." And he really, really wouldn't. Except his current art piece was in his bedroom and it still wasn't finished. He let go of Stiles' thighs and let him slip down to the floor. "Stay right here for just a second. I'll be right back, I swear." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles softly. "Close the door and make yourself at home." He said before he turned around and headed to the area that he called a room. He could still see Stiles and smiled a bit when he saw that the model had listened to him and closed the door before taking his shoes off. Derek watched him lock the loft door and let an even bigger smile crawl across his face.

Derek placed the cover over the canvas and easel and carried it back into the art room, setting it down gently in the middle of the room, facing away from the door. He looked up and rolled his eyes when he saw Stiles standing in the doorway. "I thought I told you to stay in the other room?"

"I got curious. When will I be able to see that one?" Stiles asked, still staying outside of the art room.

"When I finish it. You can see it the minute I'm done with it." Derek promised as he stepped out of the art room. He wrapped Stiles up in his arms and pulled him into a kiss. Derek had imagined what it would be like to kiss Stiles, and reality put his fantasies to a horrible shame. "Now, I really want to see how good you look in my bed." He grinned at the small whine Stiles let out, before leading him to the bed. Derek sat down on the edge and pulled Stiles between his spread legs. He wrapped his arms around the model's waist and pulled him in until he was nuzzling Stiles' shirt up. "I've been wanting to touch you since I first saw you in that class. God, Stiles, you have no idea." He looked up when he felt Stiles' long, slender fingers on the back of his neck.

"Show me."

And that was all the permission Derek needed. His hands immediately went to work undressing Stiles. As soon as the younger man's shirt was off, Derek's mouth latched onto his skin; biting, sucking, nipping. Stiles was running his hands through Derek's hair; tugging when something felt good, shrinking back if Derek got too carried away. Derek went to work on Stiles's belt and growled when he had to pull away from Stiles' skin to get the damned thing undone. He heard Stiles laugh above him, and made the laugh change to a throaty moan when he bit the younger man's hip.

 " _Fuck_ , Der. Watch the marks. I still have to lay out naked tomorrow for the last day of nude drawings." Stiles said softly. "I don't have the make-up to cover up hickies."

Derek kissed over the indention of his teeth and pulled Stiles' pants down slowly. "Sorry," he mumbled against the pale flesh as Stiles stepped out of his pants. "I get carried away, sometimes." He heard the model chuckle and couldn't help but lean in to suck a light red mark over the band of his boxer briefs. "Batman? Really?" He asked when he opened his eyes to look Stiles over. He let out a small chuckle at Stiles' undiginified squawk, before pulling him down into his lap to latch onto his neck. "Luckily, I find it cute, instead of childish." Derek said into Stiles' neck.

Stiles let out a laugh and leaned back. "I happen to really like Batman, so there will be no shit talking Batman in my presence." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Derek's. "Now strip." Stiles pulled away and backed up on the bed to lay back on the pillows. He reached one hand down to grip his covered length as Derek stood from the bed. "Oh my god, you even take your clothes of in a sexy way. How are you even attracted to me?" Stiles huffed out as he moved to sit up on his knees; he crawled to the edge of the bed, and lifted his hands to run them over Derek's chest.  
  
"I'm still iffy about the whole bigger than me thing." Stiles swallowed, eyes roaming Derek's broad shoulders. His left hand continued up to Derek's neck and pulled him forward into a kiss while his other hand slipped down to the artist's jeans; he pulled the button open, slid the zipper down and immediately groaned. "Holy shit, you go commando."  
  
Derek laughed softly and nipped Stiles' bottom lip. "Is that really so shocking?"  
  
"I assume that everyone wears underwear until stated otherwise." Stiles slipped his hand around Derek's cock and squeezed gently. "I think this is going to be the best sex of my life."  
  
Derek laughed out loud and pulled Stiles to him. "I'll do my best." He breathed, tucking his face into Stiles' neck as he laid him out on the bed. Derek pulled back and just looked down at Stiles. "I really want to paint this, one day." He said, grasping the younger man's hips, before sliding his hands up Stiles' flanks.  
  
"What, exactly? Because I'm not sure if you're talking about my mostly naked body or my expression." Stiles grinned, placing his hand over one of Derek's. "The dick is a no go, unless it's for your private collection."  
  
A smile spread half way over Derek's lips. "No, this. You laid out on my bed, spread out; chest, neck, and face flushed. Eyes lust blown. I want to paint you; excited."  
  
That is literally the nicest thing anyone has ever said to Stiles. He smiled up at Derek before lifting himself to kiss the artist breathless. "I don't know. You'd have to be going from memory because I'm not going to let you paint me after getting me worked up." He laughed softly, kissing Derek again.  
  
Derek ran his hands back down Stiles' flanks and began pulling the waistband of his boxer briefs. "I could always take a picture real quick."  
  
"You could always fuck me." Stiles really needed to get a filter, because that definitely sounded better in his head. "You'll have to forgive me. I'm usually witty when there's not a gorgeous, naked man hovering over me; looking at me like he wants to eat me." He lifted his hips for Derek to pull his underwear off and sobered up a bit.  
  
Stiles was still iffy about the size thing but he didn't think that Derek would hurt him on purpose. In the throes of passion? Maybe. It wasn't like Stiles couldn't handle himself but Derek was almost twice his size, and could easily overpower him. When Stiles thought of Derek holding him down against the mattress, pumping into him, it actually made heat pool in his stomach. He could totally get behind that. He pulled Derek down into a quick, hot kiss before pulling away. "Do you have lube?" Stiles asked against Derek's lips. "If not I have some in my bag. Condoms, too." He haadn't assumed that Derek actually wanted to sleep with him, but it was always better to be prepared.  
  
Derek's eyebrows shot up his forhead. "You came prepared?" He grinned and pulled away from Stiles to reach into the drawer of his nightstand. "I'm not sure if I'm weirded out, or impressed by your confidence." He placed the lube on the bed along with a condom and sat up between Stiles' spread thighs. "Maybe a little of both." Derek ran his hands down the model's legs to his knees then back in, letting his thumbs brush the creases of Stiles' hips. He let a wolf grin spread across his face before dropping down to suck Stiles into his mouth.  
  
 _Stiles did not shriek_. He shouted, in a manly way. He wasn't expecting Derek to vacuum his cock up like that, so the other couldn't blame him for his noise of surprise. His hand immediately moved to grip Derek's hair, not forcing him still or shoving him down, but just gripping. He had to hold on to something to make sure he made it through his brain being sucked out of his dick. Derek's true talent was definitely not his hands, it was his glorious mouth. He whined softly when Derek pulled off with a laugh. Oh god, what did he do?  
  
" _My glorious mouth_? Do you often talk while being blown?" Derek asked, leaning back in to lick over the head.  
  
"Only when it's good." Stiles looked down and was surprised he didn't come just from what he saw. Derek's lips were red and shiny, his face had a light flush, and Derek was looking at him through his lashes. It was a beautiful sight. He made an unintelligible noise and dropped his head back down to the pillow. "Please don't let my babble stop you from killing me." Derek just laughed before dropping back down again. Stiles knew if he watched Derek blow him, he wouldn't last long at all.  
  
Stiles kept his movements to a minimum, not knowing if Derek would stop if he thrust too hard; but when he felt the first slick finger glide across his hole, he couldn't help but thrust up. "Fuck. Sorry, sorry." Stiles apologized, petting the back of Derek's head. Derek just hummed around his cock and touched his finger back to Stiles' entrance. The noise that came out of the model's mouth must have been encouraging enough because Derek just pushed right on through the muscle. Stiles spread his legs a little wider, allowing Derek more room, and moaned loudly. "As much as I - _nngh_ \- love your mouth," Stiles began, "if you don't stop, I'm going to - _ah_ \- going to come." Stiles keened as that sentence just made Derek pull back to suck the head hard. The artist crooked his finger slightly, hitting Stiles' prostate, and that was it. The only other warning Derek got was his name being called out before Stiles came, spilling across the other's tongue.  
  
Derek swallowed and pulled off, keeping his finger buried inside of Stiles. "You know, you were talking the whole time." Derek's voice was husky as he moved to sit up completely and continue fingering Stiles. "At one point, you asked to marry my mouth." The grin in Derek's voice was obvious, but Stiles didn't care. He couldn't be blamed for what he said while receiving the best blowjob of his life. He blearily opened his eyes and looked up at Derek, who was smirking down at him, and applying more lube to his fingers. Stiles felt his dick twitch in vain.  
  
"Dude, you have to give me a little bit. I'm not a teenager anymore." Stiles said, even though his hips were still moving with Derek's finger.  
  
"I'm going to finger you until you're hard again." Derek replied, pressing the tip of a second finger to Stiles' entrance; his grin spreading when it slid in easily.  
  
"You're going to kill me." Is all Stiles responded with.  
  
Derek worked him open quickly. Stiles' refractory time made a liar out of him, especially when he looked down and saw Derek stroking himself, still rock hard and waiting patiently for Stiles to get back up. "Holy shit, you are going to kill me." Stiles whimpered, watching Derek roll the condom on. His arms immediately went around Derek's shoulders when the older man draped himself across Stiles' body, nuzzling into his neck.  
  
"You'll be alright." Derek promised, lining himself up with Stiles' entrance. "You ready?"  
  
" _Yes._ " Stiles moaned, feeling the head of Derek cock press against his hole. He tossed his head back and clenched his eyes shut tightly, letting out a loud, long noise in between a shout and a moan, as Derek thrust into him in one go. "Holy shit, holy fuck. I didn't think anyone actually saw _fucking_ stars while getting fucked. I take it back; I want to marry your cock." Stiles knew he was babbling, he could feel it, but his brain was offline; so he's not really sure what he was saying to Derek. He didn't really care as long as Derek didn't stop.  
  
Derek set up a slow, hard pace; pulling almost completely out before thrusting back in, and Stiles was losing his mind. Derek dropped hot, open mouthed kisses and bites up and down Stiles' neck, letting out small grunts every once in awhile. Stiles was so glad he already came once, because he was pretty sure he would have cut all of this short the very second Derek thrust into him the first time.  
  
Stiles wasn't normally loud when getting fucked, he was actually very quiet, but no one could compare to Derek. It was then that he realized that Derek had ruined him for other men. Stiles would never be able to even get a blowjob from anyone else without thinking of Derek. Stiles was fucked. Literally and metaphorically.  
  
Without warning, Stiles felt Derek's hand wrap around his neglected cock, and had to think of Scott so he didn't come automatically. It didn't last long, especially when Derek flicked his wrist and bit down on Stiles' shoulder at the same time. Stiles came with a shout and felt his whole body clench up, causing Derek's hips to stutter. The artist let out a soft moan, which sounded like the model's name, as he tensed and came, also.  
  
Stiles went limp, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He was extremely glad to find out that Derek was considerate and instead of pressing Stiles flat, he pulled out, tied the condom off, and went to dispose of it; coming back with a wet washcloth for Stiles.  
  
"I think I'm in love." Stiles said the second the warm washcloth touched his stomach. Derek just smiled down at him before tossing the washcloth on the floor and climbing back into bed. He pulled the sheet up over their hips and turned Stiles on his side to pull him back against his chest. Stiles was slightly shocked. He wasn't expecting Derek to toss him out the second they finished, but he also wasn't expecting Derek to be a cuddler. Stiles settled down and placed a hand over one of Derek's that was wrap around his waist. He let his eyes flutter shut as he felt Derek's heart beat even out against his back.

* * *

  
Stiles woke up later to an empty bed. He blinked open his eyes and looked over to Derek's side of the bed, to see an easel blocking his view of said artist. He rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his palm, waiting for Derek to notice.  
  
When Derek leaned around the easel, Stiles smiled. "Hiya, big guy. Are you painting me while I sleep? Because I gotta say, that's a little creepier than watching someone sleep. Stiles grinned as he watched Derek blush. "I didn't consent to you painting me while I slept."  
  
"You consented the moment you fell asleep. Besides, this was the only time I could work on this without you bugging to see it." Derek informed with a small, teasing smile on his lips. "It's almost finished."  
  
Stiles immediately perked up. he sat up and pulled the sheet with him as he stood, wrapping it around him. Can I see?"  
  
Derek held up a finger for about three minutes before crooking said finger at Stiles. Stiles grinned wide, and walked to stand behind Derek.  
  
On the canvas, done in oil pastels, was Stiles spread out on a bed, it didn't look like Derek's so he assumed that it was just a random bed out of Derek's imagination, He was stretched out with a peaceful look on his face, sleeping. The lighting in the picture looked to be a night setting, with a fire somewhere out of sight. The warm light from the imaginary fire made his skin glow soft, warm colors; Stiles' breath left him as he noticed a hulking form curled around his back. "You drew us, together?" Stiles asked softly, not wanting it to sound like a bad thing.  
  
Derek blushed brightly, "It was a dream I had Monday night, the day I first saw you. I started it Tuesday after class while I was waiting on you to show up." Derek admitted, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I couldn't get it out of my head."  
  
Stiles grinned before turning Derek's head to look at him. "It's beautiful." He said softly before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Derek's lips. He pulled back slightly and let a grin spread over his lips. "You had a dream about me before you even knew me?"  
  
Derek laughed against Stiles' lips. Shut up, Stiles." He said before pulling the younger man down into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me through this <3
> 
> Thank you to my beta [CeCe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CeCe/profile). :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is smutty and messy and there will be paint and charcoal and nekkid times. This was just supposed to be a prompt, why did I have to have so many ideas D:
> 
> You can reach me on tumblr, if you want :3  
> [hellomyfallenangel](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
